plus que ma propre vie
by ecstasythrumusic
Summary: Night Of Bailey's aborted wedding, Callie and Arizona finally talk and try to get their marriage and sexual relationship back on track.This was written before the episode aired.I did not take them where the show did.


Today was supposed to be the happiest day of Miranda Bailey's life but here she was back at SGMW trying to save Adele, her work husband's wife. As her family tried frantically to reach her, the three bridesmaids were left wondering what could be keeping their surgeon friend from her own wedding.

"It's possible I may have said something by mistake that if she had any doubts she should run" Callie announced to the two other women. Arizona looked at her wife incredulously and said "Why?" as Meredith asked "What?

"I may have said that marriage was the dance of death and that leaving him at the alter would give them a clean break." Meredith looked at the couple, giving Callie a look that said "Why would you say that with your wife sitting right there." Ben had walked into the room overhearing the conversation to ask "How Nervous was she Callie?"

Several minutes later Ben set off to the hospital to get some answers from his bride to be, guests were welcome to the food and drink. Meredith had decided to go back to see how Derek and Lizzy were doing but would come back if there was actually going to be a wedding. Karev and Jo decided to try and have a good time since they weren't due back until the 11 pm shift. Callie convinced Arizona to stay since they had the night off which was rare for them since the crash and Arizona's return to work. They hadn't talked about Callie's admission of missing sex with her wife and what she had told Bailey, which may have contributed to the ceremony not happening. They were sitting at a table off in the corner, they were about to have a long awaited discussion which was initiated by a too much champagne drinking Arizona.

"Did you mean what you said to Bailey?" Arizona asked her wife who was rubbing the blonde's forearm, as Callie looked into her wife's eyes she could see the vulnerable women she married. This was the Arizona she wanted to have back not the bitter women who came back from the wilderness.

"No, I was joking, Bailey was so nervous, I just wanted to help but I guess I could have made things worse." I'm sorry if you think I want out of our marriage, because we have hit this rough spot in our relationship." Callie expressed with her big brown eyes that could melt frozen tundra." I know I've been a cold hurtful bitch to you at times and you've been the loving wife, and that is my fault." Arizona admits as Callie acknowledges the truth in her wife's words

"Arizona, sweetie it's not your fault you lost your leg which was a life changing event but we can't go on like this. I miss my wife and want her back. We need to forgive each other and move on. If we can't then we will need to address it if it comes to that, but I'm willing to try. We need to figure out how to communicate better because we do a hell of a bad job in that department." Callie lets out what she has wanted to say for so long.

Arizona gets up from the seat she has been sitting in and decides that she is tired of wallowing in her depression and inner turmoil, she grabs Callie's hands and tugs her up to face her beautiful fiery wife.

"I finally heard you. I had forgiven you in my head after I started back at the hospital now my heart is ready too. I want no need to show you that we can survive this together with Sofia. Callie Torres I love you. I don't regret getting married and I will always be proud to call you my wife." Arizona touches Callie's tear stained cheek with her forefinger and whispers what she had said to Callie as they consummated their marriage over a year prior. "Plus que ma propre vie"

Anticipation runs through the dark haired woman who is in shock. "Are you sure honey, I know I said something's back home but if you're not ready." SSH, baby I miss you too." Arizona hasn't called her baby since the night before she left to take Alex's place on the plane. Arizona motions Callie to start walking out of the large room to the hotel's lobby where they proctor a room key that was supposed to be used by one of Ben's family members that got stuck back east because of bad weather.

The door opens to a large suite with a beautiful California king bed and the women can't believe that Ben's family was able to score a suite like this for this time of year. Instead of talking they pull each other closer to breathe in their unique scents to keep them tethered to the here and now. This wasn't a dream, they were going to show each other how much the other is loved and wanted.

"Are you sure Arizona"? Callie asked her wife meekly. Arizona was sure this is what she wanted to have happen. She had read about how they could make love again with just a few adjustments.

"Baby, Just shut up and kiss me." Arizona breathed out wanting the touch of this beautiful creature. Callie pressed her lips to her wife's tentatively when she felt the champagne kissed tongue of her wife slip into her mouth. Callie savored this moment in case she was dreaming again. Arizona slid her fingers down her wife's back then down to feel the curves that she had been missing, Callie's arousal spiked as she felt her wetness began to gather.

"I hope you are as wet as I am, Arizona, You feel so good babe."

Arizona hummed as her own wetness increased. After a few minutes they reluctantly parted cause they needed to come up for air.

"God, I want you so bad. Do you need to sit down? How do we..." Callie's voice trailed off not knowing how to proceed.

"Yeah I need to sit down, there will be adjustments but things don't have to be that much different. I'm still me right, your sexy wife?" Arizona threw the last part in to gage how Callie really felt.

Callie sat down next to her wife and touched her cheek softly. "I meant what I said it's just a leg, you are even more beautiful today than when you approached me at Joe's. You are sexy and painfully beautiful sweetie. Let me show you honey." Arizona stared into her wife's eyes and saw the truth in brown orbs.

Arizona kissed Callie again and began to draw the dress straps of Callie's dress down, kissing each bare shoulder as it was revealed to her. Callie mimicked her wife's actions until they sat looking at soon to be naked breasts. The dresses were beautiful but now they were a hindrance. Arizona was the first to move as her tongue slowly licked a trail down to the crevice of cleavage that was Callie Robbins Torres's. Arizona's deft fingers unhooked the strapless bra. Callie's nipples were hard as she looked down at her wife slowly taking them into her mouth one by one. Arizona licked and sucked them into her mouth; she could feel her wife remove the bra that covered her own breasts.

She wanted Callie's mouth on hers as she did the same.

"Arizona, baby lie back." Callie encouraged her wife. Arizona did as asked as Callie began to remove the dress slowly down from her women, leaving her in her underwear. Callie gave Arizona a second to get her thoughts together. As she waited she took off her dress to just be in panties.

"C'mon here hon, get your ass back here my nipples need your tongue on them baby." Arizona panted out, she was always a sucker for dirty talk, and Callie saw that wasn't going to change.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres" Callie replied and rejoined her wife on the bed. Callie resumed her exploration of Arizona's chest, to become reacquainted with the nipples she loved having in her mouth. Arizona was roaming her hands over every inch of her women causing her breath to hitch.

"Underwear off now babe I can't wait any longer." Arizona commanded Callie.

Wordlessly Callie removed the final barrier to finally seeing her wife naked sexually. She stared at her wife with a hunger that would never go away, no not ever.

"Are you okay if I take yours off too" Callie asked not wanting to scare her wife.

"I need you as much as I did on our wedding night, please make me feel like that again Calliope"

Any resolve that Callie had left was gone, with the saying of her name like that; she had to reclaim what was hers, her wife and life. Callie joined their panties on the floor and maneuvered herself to join Arizona in ecstasy.


End file.
